A NeW DiScOvErY
by flubble-ninjaFT
Summary: Something happens to Erza Scarlet, which causes her to forget her memory of everything before she was found on a beach a year ago. Being found by two men causes her to make an interesting discovery.


Looking out across the scene before me, I yawned and stretched. I was _so_ tired from lying on the seashell littered beach all day. The very same beach that I was rescued on. Just then someone flung himself onto my shoulders from behind. Wondering what the _heck_ was going on, I started flailing my arms around in panic. Ever since that _one_ day about a year ago, a lot of things scare me now.

"_Get off of her_; you know that she doesn't like it!" A familiar voice demanded to my attacker. Thank goodness for my best friend Lucy at times like these!

"But I don wanna!" An annoyingly familiar male voice protested.

"**Ugghhh!** Alshu get _**off**_!" I yelled after I figured out who it was. Alshu is always too touchy, he isn't afraid to attack someone with a hug out of nowhere.

"Why? pleaseee I wanna hug!" Alshu whined. Not wanting to be smothered by his silver hair anymore; I decided it was time to shove him off. So I stood up as straight as I could and shoved him off with great force. 'I should have just done that in the first place', I reasoned with myself.

"Oww, if you don't want a hug, do you want a kiss?" Alshu pleaded. He started to get closer to my cheek. I started to get flushed; I could feel the warmness creeping up my face. 'Even if it's on the cheek, he is _definitely__** not**_ getting my first kiss!' I thought.

"Alshu, snap out of it!" I yelled, hoping to turn him back to normal.

I hate it when this happens. He is like this most of the time (hyper, psychopathic-like, and outgoing), but every once in a while he'll snap. And when he does, you wouldn't even recognize him do to his new personality. His 'new' personality is when he gets embarrassed easily, serious, shy, and reserved.

After I yelled at him, he snapped, saving my cheek. As the 'new' Alshu registered what was happening, he turned a rosy red in the face.

"Uhh… I-I'm s-s-sorry!" He managed to stutter. I hate this too, making Alshu sensitive and embarrassed because, it makes me feel bad. "It's okay Alshu, its just…" I tried to tell him why I made him snap, but what Alshu did next stopped me from thinking. It probably even stopped my heart.

He leaned in closer to my face until there were only a few inches between us. Then he whispered into my ear. "I know, you don't want to lose your first kiss to me, you want to lose it to the _one and only _Kuroboshi." At his rather true accusation, I turned redder than my hair.

Startled by the hand on his shoulder, Alshu backed away. The person leaned in next to me. "What are you talking about?" He asked in a very sexy voice. "Could you be talking about little ol' _me_?" He questioned further. And that was when Alshu came back to his normal self (unfortunately). So Alshu decided to attack the man with a hug.

"I missed you, Kuroboshi!" He declared to the whole world.

What made the situation even _more_ embarrassing for me if possible, was that I was in a bikini and the boys were in trunks. Saving me for the second time tonight, Lucy dragged me into the water to talk.

"Don't let them embarrass you; you can't let them know how you feel towards Kuroboshi." The blonde celestial mage warned me. "I know, I know, I just… I just…" I just can't think.

"I'm just ready to go home," I say. "We've been here all day," I continued as the sun started to set.

"Yeah! you're right Erza!" Alshu said. Of course you can't go anywhere without Alshu showing up sometime or another. Yelping, he attacked me with another one of his too happy, crushing hugs.

_Oh how I __**can't wait**__ to get home! _

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the shortness of it! I will <em>definatly <em>write more, you just might have to be a little patient. I IS BUSY! I'm so SORRY!anyway the awesomeness of Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. And the awesomeness of BLody Kiss belongs to Kazuko Furumiya. **

** CHECK FOR MORE CHAPTERS PLEASE! _REVIEW IT PLEASE!_**


End file.
